


Damn You and Your Undignified Caterwauling

by GrimyLittleTrickster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, bottom! Jim, sex in engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimyLittleTrickster/pseuds/GrimyLittleTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scotty fucking Kirk in the engine room and accidentally pressing the speaker with the thrusts of his dick pounding Kirk's ass and everyone on all decks can hear the sound of Kirk moaning like a bitch begging Scotty to go harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You and Your Undignified Caterwauling

_"Oh, Mr. Scott!"_

"Oh, I am going to kill him," grumbled Bones pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned on the captain's chair where the blushing Vulcan attempted to keep his face straight. He sat rigid in his seat ignoring what ever their Captain vocally exclaimed through the sound system. Checkov squirmed in his seat as a moan rang throughout the system. They had attempted to disconnect the intercoms yet failed. And when they had traced the origin of those increasingly vulgar wails, no one wanted to trek all the way to Engineering to tell them to shut up and get off the button that had let their drones of passion invade their ears and reverberate throughout the hollow ship. Sulu was covering up his awkward laughter in coughs but a glare from his First Commander shut him right up. Nyota remained stiff in her station pointedly ignoring the uncomfortable tension when the moans became louder.

"Scotty, Scotty, harder! I need you in me! Just like that! Oh, FUCK!" Spock clenched the armrests cracking a panel.  _Personal business_ the Captain said,  _I must attend to my duty of relieving the crew_ he said. What a crock of shit. Bones shook his head in disdain. He had enough of this in the academy when Jim brought home all his conquests. Awkwardly, he patted Spock's tense form. Boy, was Jim going to get an earful when he was done.

 

~~~

 

"Captain, I need you to hush up, do you want your colleagues to find you like this?" the voice of a certain Scotsman whispered to Kirk. It was a surprise he could form sentences considering how much the sensation of his Captain under him and begging felt around his cock. "I don't-Can't-" Kirk hissed as the tip brushed his prostate. He clawed at his back and arched into Scotty's warm body needing him to plunge in deeper. It was torture feeling Scotty narrowly avoid his prostate to tease him to a wantonly mess of want. The buttons of the panels beneath him pressed into his backside but he didn't care. Not one bit when Scotty pinned him down and pounded into him hard and fast. "FUCK!" he shouted as the thrusts changed to continuously hit him in his sweet spot.

"Scotty, _har_ -der!"

The words echoed around the room entwining with the sounds of flesh agaisnt flesh. "Captain, you must be quiet. It would be quite a predicament if they found us like this," Scotty murmured against Kirk's neck. He nipped at his skin earning throaty moan. His hand skimmed the underside of his sensitive cock already dripping with pre-cum smeared across hisstomach. Jim bucked at the touch and huffed when Scotty constricted his movements. When Scotty thumbed the tip and removed his hand, Jim yowled a protest once the wamth encasing his throbbing erection disappeared.

"I don't _ca_ -" Scotty muffled his words with a hand against his lips. It was obviously the stimulation talking. The sweat proximity of blessed release but their situation called for it. He didn't want to his crew members walking in and seeing Jim practically melt in his arms. A streak of jealousy curled up in his spine and his grip on those milky white legs tightened. Only he would be the one to see the Captain like this. As his thrusts grew erratic, he could feel Kirk baring his teeth wanting to scream out his desires. "Scotty, please!" he mewled freeing his mouth from its confinements.

With his hand occupied at holding Jim against the panel and the other lifting his leg for better angling, Kirk's other leg tightened around the Scotsman's waist. The pressure, the depth achieved, sent a surge of pleasure through both of them. Scotty groaned quietly but Jim shouted vulgarities from the new sensation.

"God I need you in me! I want to be dripping with your cum all day. I want to walk around knowing that I'm yours!" he panted feeling Scotty jerk hearing those words. Cruel thrusts were sent his way as he shouted obscenities and clenched around the thick Scottish cock.

"Scotty!" A hand wrapped itself around his dick and tugged.

"Fuck, Scotty!" He was positive he would feel bruises on his legs from the hand pushing his thighs down and opening him wide like the slut he was. "So much better than on the captain's chair!"

~~~

Meanwhile on the bridge, Spock hopped off the chair muttering expletives in a language distinctly not Vulcan.

_"Scotty!"_

_"Captain, so tight!"_

Spock glared at the seat as if it had offended his mother. His stoic facade swept away in angry disgust. Bones had bounced away as well. But upon seeing the Vulcan curse and glare becuase he sat in a cum covered chair, he was on his knees grasping his stomach in laughter. At their Commander's motion, Sulu had burst into fits of muffled laughter trying extremely hard to reclaim a confident mask of professionalism. 

 _"Scotty, fuck! I'm gonna-"_ Spock sped out of the bridge with clenched fists, a blush on his cheeks, and a frown plastered onto his displeased face.

_"Captain!"_

~~~

Kirk felt the familiar tightening of his abdominal muscles and clenched around the girth in his ass. "SCOTTY!" he came with a shout arching up off the panel and pawing at Soctty's back. No doubtedly leaving red marks onto his back. Streams of cum splashed against his stomach and onto Scotty. The sensation of feeling Kirk clench around him along with the man's beautiful face contorted in immense pleasure gave way to Scotty's impending orgasm. He plunged in and emptied himself in sweet release. "Captain," Scotty groaned milking Jim's sensitive cock.

Jim layed on the panel spent as the cum inside of him trickled down his legs. A smug grin decorating his flush face. He pulled Scotty down for a soft kiss. Together, they wallowed in the peace of the afterglow.

Once their orgasm subsided, Scotty draped himself across Kirk's nude body and pressed kisses along the neck licking the marks claiming Kirk as his. "Beautiful," he said seeing him smile up at him lazily. His cerulean blue eyes glazed and his lips bruised by harsh kisses. They slid off the panel entwined in their euphoria and began dressing one another in peace. "Scotty, you're so gorgeous," he murmured against his lips. Scotty chuckled as the legs around his waist tightened. He smiled but it slipped off his face the minute he caught eye of the panel.

"Captain?" Kirk nodded still smiling as he nosed at Scotty's cheek and pecked his lips. "Captain, we have a wee bit of a problem." Kirk, still caught in the afterglow, didn't notice the urgency in his voice. "What is it, Scotty?" he ran his hands down his sides feeling the soft skin.

"Erm, we may have been broadcasting our intimate details to the rest of the ship..." Kirk jolted out of his euphoria and looked at Scotty concerned. "How?" Scotty tilted his head towards the button on the panel blinking red signaling it's activation. "Shit!" Kirk hissed.

~~~

Kirk walked into the bridge as casually as he could. Well, as casually as someone who had his sex session with his boyfriend in Engineering broadcasted to the entire ship on every deck. He sat in his seat aware of every stare he recieved. They ranged from awed to disgusted to emotionless. He surveyed the area seeing McCoy leaning on Spock's desk, Nyota calmly sitting in her seat, Checkov twitching in his and muttering in Russian, and Sulu pressing a hand to his mouth failing at hiding his giggles. But no Spock. "Bones, where is Spock?" Bones snorted.

"He ran outta here like a bat out of hell," he snickered but stopped at the silent glare his friend gave him. "He left when you mentioned something about screwing in the captain's chair." Kirk groaned and slumped in his seat.

"Can you get him for me? Please, Bones."

McCoy shook his head amd reclined further on Spock's station obviously enjoying Jim's uncomfortable stance on the situation at hand. "That whole begging thing may work for Scotty but it sure as hell ain't gonna work for me." Kirk gaped at his friend.

"BONES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dis: Dont own Star Trek and most likely never will. UnBeta'd and all spelling mistakes are mine. I made this for a friend and I hope she likes it.


End file.
